


A lucky name

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For a lucky child.
Relationships: Morfin Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Series: Tomin (Tom Riddle Sr/Morfin Gaunt) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023379
Kudos: 3





	A lucky name

Our story begins in Morfin and Tom Gaunt's house, they're discussing potential baby names.

Tom said, "I think if it's a boy, he needs a lucky name."

Morfin smirked. "What do you mean by lucky?"

Tom told him, "A name that will just suit him perfectly and because it was sheer luck we ended up together in the first place."

Morfin smiled. "That's a sweet sentiment. So, do you have any suggestions then?"

Tom replied, "I rather like the name Felix as in a shortened version of Felix Felicis."

Morfin grinned. "I love it!"


End file.
